Love is But a Click Away
by Tench-Sama
Summary: The Chosen have lost tabs of each other as they carried on with their lives after their adventures as saviors of the worlds. However two of them find themselves in a completely different type of adventure: Love.


Disclaimer: I do not intend to make any financial gain from this work of fiction. The characters of Digimon belong to their respective owners, and the main plot belongs to the scriptwriters of "You've Got Mail."  
  
A/N: This fic is loosely based off a very good movie "You've Got Mail" and I recommend you see it. It, the movie, stars Meg Ryan opposite of Tom Hanks. Dave Chappelle is in it as well. As many of you may know this fic contains koumi or mishirou, whichever you prefer. I prefer to say koumimishirou, it sounds cool. Here's hoping the flaming will be light, but I'd rather receive a flame than nothing at all. Thank you for your attention. Now the feature presentation!  
  
August 13 6:54 A.M.  
  
Koushirou Izumi lay sprawled across his bed, the product of a late night's work and the Godzilla marathon. Koushirou traded in his trademark spiked red hair for a more presentable brunette, which was cut shorter. He lay face down on his dark blue bed, of which he was dangerously coming close to falling off. He sported a plain black tee shirt and boxer briefs of the same color, as he lay asleep.  
  
Koushirou made a living as a computer programmer, but on the side he worked as a hacker for hire, under the alias Star Destroyer, by many major companies who wished to have their servers' hacker proof. There was nothing else that he'd love to do but sit in front of a computer and call it work. The pay was, of course, extremely well which bought his luxurious flat, which he shared with his current girlfriend.  
  
His work never interfered with his social life, which became highly evolved from his days in junior high. He had steeled himself to become more outgoing. As a consequence, as is anything that he sets his mind to, he succeeded. After graduating High School Koushirou went on to college where he met his future wife. Haruna was just slightly shorter than he, but had red hair as well. The two hit it off pretty well, though their union was doomed to disaster. She was his first girlfriend and he was her first boyfriend. Newfound feelings and emotions pushed them to an early marriage. Over three years ago his first wife and he had a very speedy divorce, ending a two-year marriage. Both are on very good terms with each other considering. They share joint custody of their now five-year-old daughter Sakura. Sakura is currently living with her mother. The court order demands that each parent is allowed six months with the child. His current girlfriend, Kyoko, and he met in an elevator at work. It turns out she was a chosen child as well, which made liking her, and vice versa, a lot easier. Things went smoothly for the two from then on. Now, just two months since they first started dating, she moved in with him and his old pal Tentomon.  
  
The alarm blared in Koushirou's ear like a tone deaf bull frog startling him out of his four hour slumber. Koushirou flipped himself over quickly onto his back and reached over for the alarm clock with his right arm. After turning off the very annoying siren of an alarm he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to slip them into his slippers. Light shone through a crack and illuminated a small area of his nightstand on top of which was his alarm clock which read a cringe inducing seven o'clock AM.  
  
"Morning honey," Kyoko said as she popped her head in the bedroom. "I set the alarm so that you'd be able to see me off." Kyoko popped back out as quickly as she entered before Koushirou could put in a word.  
  
"Oh, okay," Koushirou said. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
7:10 A.M.  
  
Koushirou searched through his walk in closet for his favorite blue jeans which he donned along with his shiny red blazer and his light brown work boots. He exited the closet and entered the bathroom, which was largely covered by a black and white checker pattern. He sleepily reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth with his eyes closed for a minute's duration. He opened one blood shot eye as he washed his face in the marble sink, the splashing water rolled off of his blazer.  
  
Koushirou walked out of his bedroom to see his girlfriend running about trying to complete countless tasks within the span of a few seconds. Koushirou walked over to the breakfast table, but not before pouring his girlfriend and himself a glass of OJ and snatching two pieces of toast out of the air and buttered them; their usual morning routine. Tentomon could be seen lying on his favorite piece of furniture - a giant green bean bag. His eyes were closed and his face held a peaceful demeanor.  
  
Kyoko came running into the kitchen and stayed in front of the coffee maker. She didn't stop; she stayed in front of it while hopping from one foot to the other as she waited for the coffee to be ready. Koushirou laid an open newspaper in front of him, as he made a no look pass of the orange juice and toast to Kyoko. She quickly wolfed down the toast and drained the glass in one pull.  
  
"Oh hurry up," said Kyoko as she continued to hop from one foot to the other. "Koushirou there's going to be an -"  
  
"It's black tie Kyoko; couldn't we just give a hefty donation," Koushirou said whilst giving Kyoko a pleading look. "I could donate my right arm instead of going."  
  
"Oh Koushirou, you promised me." Kyoko accompanied this plea with glomping on him and hopping from side to side.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll go. You're going to be late!" Koushirou couldn't keep a smile from his face.  
  
"I know." With that Kyoko kissed him, poured herself coffee into her mug and ran out the door.  
  
Click.  
  
7:35 A.M.  
  
Koushirou tentatively walked to the window and pulled the shades aside slightly to see if Kyoko had indeed left the premises. Seeing that she had indeed left Koushirou pulled out his trusty old yellow Pineapple laptop. Koushirou logged onto his AOL screen name k0u5h1r0u, the screen name that he uses whenever he goes into romantic chat rooms. He had switched from his old ISP to AOL a few years ago because of the increasing number of his friends switching over and insisting he do the same.  
  
"You've got mail!" The greeting was welcome to Koushirou who was expecting an e-mail from a certain someone.  
  
Before Koushirou could open the e-mail a sudden voice startled him. "Isn't this called infidelity?"  
  
"Tentomon! I thought you were asleep. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Koushirou punctuated by grabbing at his chest and breathing heavily.  
  
"And no. This isn't infidelity, because I harbor no romantic feelings toward the person on the other side of this conversation."  
  
"Okay, I'll be on my bean bag if you need my assistance." With that said Tentomon flew over to the said beanbag and landed with a plop.  
  
Sender: Saseesheff  
  
Subject: New York in the fall.  
  
I just love New York in the fall. It makes me want to buy school supplies. If I knew your name and address I would send you a bouquet of freshly sharpened pencils. But not knowing has its charms. .  
  
August 13 6:54 A.M.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa lay in bed typing purposefully on her notebook. Mimi had spent the last five minutes typing the beginnings of an e-mail. Her bed was a startling pale pink color, down to the very frame of the bed. Mimi was similarly colored in an overly large pink tee shirt and pajama bottom. The room itself was an inexplicable white, which is to say very queer.  
  
Mimi had elected to attend a culinary school in Japan instead of the United States. She spent a good three years in Japan before heading back to the 'States. A friend of hers had pulled some strings to get Mimi an audition for a television chef. At the time she was currently seeing Michael. Soon after Mimi had gotten the gig Michael and she got married. Their marriage lasted a little over a year due to conflicting schedules, financial and family troubles, and an unfaithful, but remorseful, Michael. Their six-year- old son, Gabriel, slept in the room adjacent to Mimi's bedroom.  
  
Mimi heard a noise outside her room, which immediately brought her up from her notebook, but not before quickly sending the e-mail. She made a quick check in Gabriel's room to ensure that he was indeed safe. Mimi crept out to the living room with Gabriel's aluminum bat and was surprised, though relieved, that Stephen was sitting on the couch and munching on potato chips, Lays Salt and Vinegar, which are his favorite.  
  
"Good God Stephen," Mimi said as she clutched her chest. "Give me a heart attack why don't you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. There's still half of my Subway sandwich if you want." Stephen changed the channel to the news.  
  
"Thanks, no. I think a puke fest would be bad for the carpet. So why is it that you're here at." Mimi paused just long enough to glance at the microwave clock. "At 7:10?"  
  
"I believe that I was to come here at 7:00 so that we could spend your day off together."  
  
"And I believe that I told you 9:00 so we could spend the rest of the day together."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"That's alright. Tell you what; I'll pick you up at nine at your place. That okay?"  
  
"That sounds alright with me," Stephen finished off the chips and turned the television off. "However I think a kiss is in order."  
  
Mimi had a half smile on her face. "Oh do you? Well maybe I'll just hold off the kisses and - other things till nine.  
  
"I'll count the hours." Stephen headed for the door and spared a glance at Mimi who gave him the "V" for victory sign. "I can count Mimi."  
  
Mimi chuckled to herself as the door closed. She picked up the chip bag and threw it in the trash receptacle  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Mimi turned around to face her son. "Yes Gabe?"  
  
"Was that Daddy?"  
  
"No, that was Stephen honey."  
  
"Oh. Did he bring me presents?"  
  
"No honey, but do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Salt and Vinegar chips?" Gabriel had acquired the love of Salt and Vinegar chips from Stephen's frequent visits to their house. Every chance that Stephen could he would sneak Salt and Vinegar chips to Gabriel before and after dinner, which Mimi forbids. As she says every time she catches them in the act "My word is law." Though their punishments were different both were extremely careful not to slip up, at least most of the time.  
  
"I told you that chips are not what a growing boy needs. Vegetables are what make you grow big and strong."  
  
Stephen could use some vegetables. He's got some growing up to do.  
  
The tugging at her pajama leg brought Mimi back from her thoughts.  
  
"Can I have the Subway?"  
  
"That will be fine, but only after you've showered and gotten dressed for school. Did you put everything in your backpack?"  
  
Mimi was answered by a vigorous nodding of the head.  
  
"Well you're not getting any closer to this sandwich just standing there."  
  
With that as an incentive Gabriel dashed to the bathroom and along the way shed his clothes.  
  
Mimi glanced at the time: 7:35  
  
"I'll call you out of the shower at 7:45!"  
  
Mimi turned to her gigantic stove with eight spider burners and happily began to make herself and Gabriel a hearty breakfast. 


End file.
